A trial to determine the safety, dose tolerance, effects on the system, and antitumor effects of the garft inhibitor AG2034 in patients with advanced cancer. AG2034 is an unproven new drug that may turn out to be useful in the treatment of cancer. This study will attempt to find the right amount of the drug to give to people as well as to learn about the side effects and the chemistry of AG2034. The patients in this study must have either a lymphoma or a solid tumor malignancy. They will be included in the study if they do not respond to any treatment at the time of enrollment. They must have a life expectancy of at least three months, have adequate liver and kidney function, and must understand the nature of this trial. Fertile women must agree to use adequate contraception. Within 14 days prior to the treatment, patients will have these assessments: demographics, medical history, physical exams, WHO performance status (physical limitations), electrocardiogram, urinalysis, complete blood count, and clinical chemistries. Twice weekly during the first three courses and weekly thereafter, blood counts will be done. Once weekly during the treatment, interval histories will be taken and blood and urine tests will be done. At the start of each treatment course (once every three weeks), there will be a physical exam, and a Who performance status, vital signs will be taken. Upon withdrawal from the treatment, the following will be evaluated weekly for at least 28 days after the last day of infusion of AG2034 or until alternative therapy is begun, whichever is sooner: complete blood count, clinical chemistry, and interval history. After nine weeks of AG2034 treatment, the cancer will be measured. If the cancer has shrunken or remained the same and the side effects of AG2034 are not too bad, patients may continue on the treatment. If the cancer has grown, treatment will be discontinued.